


Fire Night

by court_of_arcana



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Calanmai (ACoTaR), F/M, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/court_of_arcana/pseuds/court_of_arcana
Summary: It's Calanmai and the High Lord of Spring has sent his Emissary to perform the Rite in his place. Everyone assumes Lucien will take Ianthe, but he chooses someone else instead.This is essentially just smut for smut's sake because Lucien on Calanmai would be hot af and Ianthe can suck my dick. <3
Relationships: Lucien Vanserra/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 29





	Fire Night

“Did you hear?” Jesper had ice cream dribbling down his chin as he attempted to eat the treat before it could melt. It was a warm day, particularly for the Spring Court. I would have been content to stay inside and sit before the squeaking fan in the living room, but my brother insisted we catch the ice cream lady in town.

“Hear what.” I stared past him down the street, toward the green hills that rose up in the distance. The pyres were already set up atop them for the evening’s event, packed with fresh blocks of wood.

“The High Lord’s not participating in the ceremony.”

My eyes went wide. “What?”

“He’s too distraught over losing his _fiancé_.” Jesper snorted. “He’s going to make his Emissary perform the rite.”

Now _that_ piqued my interest.

Something about the High Lord always rubbed me the wrong way. My friend Rissa’s family didn’t present enough at the last tithe and the bastard didn’t even blink when they explained they were living off scraps.

The Emissary, however, was a different story. I’d crossed paths with him in the forrest some years ago. I was fishing—food supply was low at the time—and he’d hopped off his sable mare to speak to me. I was certain I’d be punished, crouching guiltily beside the pond. But his expression was knowing. He’d handed me a few coin and told me not to come back, lest the High Lord or some other sentries catch me.

It was silly, but something fluttered in my chest in that moment. He was gorgeous, even with a golden eye and scar running across his face.

So to hear that he would be the one performing the rite…

Jesper laughed at the wheels turning in my head. “I thought _nothing_ could drag you out to Calanmai.”

True, my last experience at Fire Night was one I didn’t care to remember—a boy I was seeing at the time got ‘swept away’ with the magical event and decided to get hot and heavy with someone that wasn’t me. Typical, really. There’s just something about Calanmai. Not a lot of couples survive it.

“Is Gwen finally coming with me this year?” He elbowed me and I smacked his arm. “Is somebody gonna do their makeup and hope _Lucien Vanserra_ decides to—“

“Shut up!” I hit him again. “I’ll go. But just because it’s been a while and I’m curious to see who he chooses.”

“Probably the High Priestess. Wicked cow.” We groaned in unison. “Here’s the plan,” Jesper and I walked back towards the house with our ice cream in hand. “I’ll push her over, you jump out in front of him, flash him—“

“Jes!” I laughed loudly. “Alright, it's not an _entirely_ terrible idea.”

He cackled, excited for the evening to unfold.

+

I couldn’t even lie to myself as I applied a red stain to my lips. Since Jes gave me that news my head wouldn’t stop playing ridiculous fantasies of Lucien bringing me into the cave. It was dumb but I couldn’t help it. The thought was there and it wouldn’t leave.

“Look at you!” He whistled as he leaned against the door frame while I added the finishing touches to my makeup. “The High Priestess doesn’t stand a chance.”

I rolled my eyes. I’d really gone all out. My top was more a collection of string than a blouse. It hid what it needed to, but showed an ample amount of skin. The short red skirt hung low upon my hips and my sandals laced up to the knee. It was typical Fire Night attire. I left my hair down, eyes lined with black and gold.

I turned around to see Jes similarly ready to go. He wore a brown velvet vest and nothing beneath, showing off the abs he’d been working on for some months. His golden hair was slicked back, jaw freshly shaven. My brother never had a bad night on Calanmai, he always ended up with some girl deep in the forrest. I assumed this year would be no exception.

The drums had already begun when we left the house and headed for the hills. They were like a beacon, guiding us toward the cave. Together we walked through the forrest until we reached the valley where the two mountains met. The place was glowing from surrounding fire pits, mirroring the ones up above on the mountain tops.

“Is it just me or does this year feel especially…hot.” Jesper commented and I wasn’t sure if he referred to the buzzing energy that filled the place, the dancing girls, or the actual weather.

I had to agree with him either way. Excitement pooled in my stomach as we merged with the celebration. Jesper downed a glass of wine, already chatting with a group of scantily clad girls. I wandered about for a bit, eyes searching the entrance to the cave. It was closed off by a wall of fire which implied the Emissary was already inside. I looked up at the stars and chuckled to myself for how silly it was that I’d bothered to come. There were a few cute males I eyed in the distance, concluding I might try to go speak to them after the rite.

Then came the High Priestess. She stepped through the trees with sentinels on either side of her, carrying lanterns to highlight her entrance. Her lips were painted red and the long cloak billowing behind her had a slit down the side so a flash of her leg could be seen as she walked. She was objectively gorgeous…if you found cobras attractive.

The walkway that stretched from the mouth of the cave was lined with glowing fires. The High Priestess stood directly in the path, instead of along the sides, claiming her spot. She would be the first thing Lucien saw when he walked out. I was sure that was intentional.

“Such a noble sacrifice she’s making for her people,” Jesper whispered in my ear. “Embarrassing, really. She’s the thirstiest one here.”

And that was saying something. Women were already gathering along the path, wanting to make themselves visible and available should the Emissary choose them to perform the rite.

I chuckled.

“Go on then, get a good spot.” Jes nudged me forward.

Butterflies erupted as I headed to the pathway. I claimed a space midway between the mouth of the cave and the High Priestess. I watched her stare at the cave like she owned it. Would own the man inside it. I rolled my eyes, ready to watch the High Lord’s Emissary walk right past me and over to her.

The drums suddenly changed to a deeply hypnotic rhythm, signaling that it was time. Somewhere beyond the wall of fire Lucien Vanserra was drinking the potion in his High Lord’s stead, the mixture filling him with an insatiable impulse. A need so great he would likely see red until he had it fulfilled. I bit my lip with anticipation, waiting for him to emerge. It would be enough for me just to see him, even if he was a slave to the rite and blind with lust.

Finally, he appeared.

The High Lord’s Emissary stepped through the wall of fire with skin glistening, whorls of paint trailing across his strong chest. He wore umber pants and nothing else, feet bare against the dirt. He stood tall, chest rising and falling as he took in the feast of women available to him. Took in the one standing directly in his path.

It was obvious he would go for her. She made it too easy.

Still, I admired every inch of him as he approached. I watched the wind push back his soft scarlet hair. Watched the muscles in his torso tighten as he walked. He was breathtaking to behold.

Speaking of breath, mine got trapped somewhere inside my chest when he paused his amble. Something stopped him dead in his tracks. His head jerked in my direction and suddenly I was met with a blazing russet eye and one of gold. They locked on me like a lion upon a gazelle.

Before I knew what was happening Lucien had closed our distance. A hand slipped to my neck and his mouth seized mine. He tasted like honey and cinnamon, soft tongue gliding against my own in a way that made me forget who I was, where I was, and what I was.

Until someone shouted his name.

“LUCIEN!” The High Priestess barked as if reprimanding a child. He pulled away just long enough to take one look at her. In that moment she threw the hood of her cloak back and brandished a thigh, desperate.

The Emissary didn’t so much as blink at her display, turning back to me. I couldn’t fight the shocked smile that pulled up my lips when he laced a hand through mine, pulling me towards the cave.

The High Priestess’s shouts were soon drowned out as we stepped through the flames.

The cave was lit only by the wall of fire, shadows of it dancing upon the walls. There was a collection of large, smooth rocks covered with thick blankets and pillows, all for the purpose of love-making. The ground was similarly layered with plush rugs, if that’s where we chose to perform the ritual. A table with tonics and wine sat off against the wall should we need it.

The High Lord’s Emissary was already clutching my waist, resuming the dance our tongues had been in the middle of.

It was wild. Insane, really. I couldn’t believe I was there. That I’d been chosen. All I knew was that if the cauldron decided to bless me with this night, I was going to make the most of it.

Lucien’s lips went to my ear, his voice low as he spoke. “You smell so fucking good.”

I blinked with surprise, the truth spilling out of me. “So do you.” I let my hands roam over the broadness of his chest, smearing the paint down the center of him. He felt like fire beneath my fingertips.

“Tell me your name,” Lucien said as he reached up under the skirt, taking ahold of my backside. I gasped when he squeezed. “I want to know what I’ll be moaning in a few moments.”

“Gwen,” I answered, breathless.

“Gwen.” He kissed me again, tongue flicking playfully at my teeth. “Nice to meet you, _officially_.”

I couldn’t believe he remembered. From one day, years ago. It was baffling. I let out a rough laugh as he brought his lips to my neck. I felt hot all over, perhaps from the fire, but more likely from the way the High Lord’s Emissary didn’t hold back when he touched me. How his hands raked over every inch of me, curious and eager.

When he stepped back I felt his absence and immediately craved his body against mine. But he merely took a seat upon a flat covered rock. His arms spread and rested over the top of the stone behind him. The music and drums echoed through the cave around us. “Dance for me?”

I gave the Emissary a subtle smile before I started to sway my hips to the rhythm. I let it take me over from head to toe, let the Calanmai energy surge through me as I undulated before him. His eyes ate up my movements like a great feast. His fists clenched, refraining from touching me or himself I didn’t know. I could see the stiffness beneath his pants fighting to be freed. Yearning to perform the rite.

I, too, was ready. I started to undo the knots that held my shirt together. Let it fall from my shoulders, exposing my breasts for him. Then I slowly slipped the skirt over my hips and dropped it to the cavern floor, all whilst swaying to the drums. I wore nothing underneath, dancing for him entirely nude.

“Come here,” the redhead breathed.

I obeyed, approaching him. His russet eye reflected the flames behind me as he reached to cup my breasts. His skin was impossibly warm and the sensation made my head fall back while he massaged them. One of his hands then dropped down over my stomach and past, slipping between my thighs. Lucien’s mouth parted slightly at the wetness he found there, fingers gently caressing along my crease in a motion that made my breath hitch. I could barely stand as he stroked me, my body wanting to crumble at the touch. “Lucien,” the word was hardly a whisper on my lips. A plea.

His eyes were lidded and ravenous. “Say it again,” he coaxed with clever fingers. He knew exactly where to caress, watching intently as his movements destroyed me.

“Lucien,” I practically cried, my hips writhing against his hand. “ _Lucien_.”

“Fuck,” he rasped, leaning forward and angling his wrist to slip two fingers inside me. I grasped his shoulders, using them to steady myself as the sensation shot through me. His lips found my breast, sucking roughly while his fingers hooked inside me and kneaded.

I was moaning loud, my hands buried in his soft hair.

“Tell me when you’re close,” Lucien spoke against my skin.

“I’m close,” I said immediately. I felt the pressure mounting, my muscles tightening around him.

But then he removed his hand. I whimpered at the emptiness, my body aching and confused.

“Come with me,” Lucien said, undoing his pants and freeing the hard length beneath.

I needed no persuasion, straddling him, easing his cock inside me. It filled me up entirely and a broken sound left my throat. Lucien groaned, clutching my body tight to him. He tilted his head back just enough to capture my lips. The ritual paint was now speared across my breasts as I started to move my hips, grinding against him.

I couldn’t be sure if it was the Fire Night drums or my heartbeat pounding in my ears. We were both slick with sweat, bodies melding together, moans echoing each other. And he was the most beautiful male I’d ever seen. I broke the kiss just so I could look at him. Deep in his eye I saw a raging fire—the spirit of Calanmai ready to burst forth. It grew with each desperate rock of my hips, needing him in me faster, harder.

“Gwen,” he moaned my name, encouraging every movement of my body with strong hands. Hearing it, knowing it was _me_ the Emissary chose, threatened to undo me right then and there. But he wanted us to come together, so I bit down on the release that wanted to rip its way out of me, trying to hold it at bay.

Only a few moments passed before his pretty lips fell open and he gasped, “Gwen, I’m coming.” I felt relief wash over me that I didn’t have to hold back any longer. I rode him as urgently as I wanted, needed, relishing in the perfect way he slid in and out of me. His head rolled back with a delicious cry as he came, unleashing everything he had deep inside me. It sent a tangible surge of energy, of power, rocketing through my body. I didn’t recognize the sound that left me as my orgasm mirrored his, thundering magic shooting back and forth between us.

So _that_ was the rite. I could only imagine how the energy itself cascaded across the Spring Court. How everyone must have felt it. Why they couldn’t resist contributing to it. It was so powerful it left my mind reeling.

Lucien’s lips found mine again, gently caressing my back as the ripples subsided.

We slowly caught our breath and I’d yet to move off him, enjoying how he felt inside me. I couldn’t help notice he was still hard.

“What happens next?” I asked.

The Emissary smirked. “We do it again.”

+

I emerged from the cave some hours later with shaky knees and a ridiculous grin.

Jesper approached with a knowing look, laughing at the sight of me. “Don’t tell me any of the details, but…how was it?”

I couldn’t wipe the smile off my face if I tried. Remnants of Lucien’s Calanmai power still hummed inside me. The feeling of him still ached between my legs. I’d never forget it, not a single detail as long as I lived. I was sure that it would burn within me and reawaken every year on Fire Night. “It was…”

There were no words to describe it, so I gave up. And Jesper didn’t push it, shaking his head as we walked back through the hills towards the house. “You should have seen the fit the High Priestess threw.”

The only thing that tasted sweeter than the victory of beating the High Priestess, was Lucien himself.


End file.
